open_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Demore Barnes
Demore Barnes (born February 26, 1976) is a Canadian film and television actor who is best known for his role in the American television show, The Unit as Hector Williams aka Hammerhead. Originally from Toronto, Barnes began his career with an appearance on the sketch comedy show Squawk Box on YTV. Filmography Film *''Steal This Movie'' *''White Lies'' *''Blackout'' *''If You Believe'' TV appearances Cracked (1 episode ) *Episode #2.4 Faces (21 October 2013) - Idaris John / Melugo Covert Affairs (1 episode ) *Hang Wire (10 September 2013) - ER Doctor Hannibal (2 episodes ) *Episode #1.3 (18 April 2013) - Tobias Budge *Episode #1.8 (23 May 2013) - Tobias Budge Hemlock Grove (6 episodes via Netflix's web streaming service on April 19, 2013) *Episode #1.3 The Order of the Dragon - Michael Chasseur *Episode #1.4 In Poor Taste - Michael Chasseur *Episode #1.5 Hello Handsome - Michael Chasseur *Episode #1.10 What God Wants - Michael Chasseur *Episode #1.11 The Price - Michael Chasseur *Episode #1.13 Birth - Michael Chasseur The Listener (1 episode) *The Illustrated Woman (1 January 2013) - Ryan Turner Transporter: The Series (1 episode) *Hot Ice (6 December 2012) - Leon Koroma Flashpoint (1 episode) *We Take Care of Our Own (8 November 2012) - Fred Camp XIII: The Series (9 episodes ) *Phoenix (15 October 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Rampage (15 October 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Defender (15 October 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Tempest (22 October 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Breakout (29 October 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Pong (5 November 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Black Widow (12 November 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Berzerk (19 November 2012) - Martin Reynolds *Battlezone (19 November 2012) - Martin Reynolds Wrath of Grapes: The Don Cherry Story II (1 episode) *Night 2 (11 March 2012) - Actor Against the Wall (1 episode) *Boys Are Back (9 October 2011) - Paul Cosetti Being Erica (1 episode) *Osso Barko (3 October 2011) - Michel Streith Fringe (1 episode) *What Lies Below (21 January 2010) - Agent Hubert Supernatural (3 episodes ) *Free to Be You and Me (24 September 2009) - Donnie Finnerman / Raphael *The Third Man (8 October 2010) - Raphael *The Man Who Would Be King (6 May 2011) - Raphael The Unit (45 episodes ) *First Responders (7 March 2006) - Hector Williams *Stress (14 March 2006) - Hector Williams *200th Hour (21 March 2006) - Hector Williams *True Believers (28 March 2006) - Hector Williams *Non-Permissive Environment (4 April 2006) - Hector Williams *Security (11 April 2006) - Hector Williams *Dedication (18 April 2006) - Hector Williams *SERE (25 April 2006) - Hector Williams *Eating the Young (2 May 2006) - Hector Williams *Exposure (9 May 2006) - Hector Williams *Unannounced (9 May 2006) - Hector Williams (credit only) *The Wall (16 May 2006) - Hector Williams *Morale, Welfare and Recreation (16 May 2006) - Hector Williams *Change of Station (19 September 2006) - Hector Williams *Extreme Rendition (26 September 2006) - Hector Williams *The Kill Zone (3 October 2006) - Hector Williams *Manhunt (10 October 2006) - Hector Williams *Force Majeure (17 October 2006) - Hector Williams *Old Home Week (31 October 2006) - Hector Williams *Off the Meter (7 November 2006) - Hector Williams *Natural Selection (14 November 2006) - Hector Williams (credit only) *Report by Exception (21 November 2006) - Hector Williams (credit only) *Bait (28 November 2006) - Hector Williams (credit only) *Silver Star (12 December 2006) - Hector Williams (credit only) *The Broom Cupboard (16 January 2007) - Hector Williams *Sub-Conscious (6 February 2007) - Hector Williams (credit only) *Johnny B. Good (6 February 2007) - Hector Williams *The Water Is Wide (13 February 2007) - Hector Williams *Games of Chance (20 February 2007) - Hector Williams *Dark of the Moon (27 February 2007) - Hector Williams *Two Coins (20 March 2007) - Hector Williams *The Outsiders (3 April 2007) - Hector Williams *In Loco Parentis (10 April 2007) - Hector Williams *Bedfellows (24 April 2007) - Hector Williams (credit only) *Freefall (1 May 2007) - Hector Williams *Paradise Lost (8 May 2007) - Hector Williams *Pandemonium: Part 1 (25 September 2007) - Hector Williams *Pandemonium: Part Two (2 October 2007) - Hector Williams *Always Kiss Them Goodbye (9 October 2007) - Hector Williams *Every Step You Take (16 October 2007) - Hector Williams *Inside Out (23 October 2007) - Hector Williams *M.P.s (30 October 2007) - Hector Williams *Five Brothers (6 November 2007) - Hector Williams *Play 16 (13 November 2007) - Hector Williams *The Spear of Destiny (11 January 2009) - Hector Williams This Hour Has 22 Minutes (1 episode) *Episode dated 12 November 2002 (12 November 2002) - Himself Doc (1 episode) *The Art of Medicine (29 April 2001) - Actor The Associates (30 episodes ) *Headfirst Into Hell (16 January 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Disclosure (23 January 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Ten (30 January 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Encumbered (6 February 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *CYA: Cover Your Ass (20 February 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Sue Everybody (27 February 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *E Pluribus Unum (6 March 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Don't Ask Don't Tell (13 March 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Family Values (27 March 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Care & Control (3 April 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Killing the Rat (10 April 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Sirens (10 April 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Should I Stay or Should I Go? (17 April 2001) - Benjamin Hardaway *Go Heart or Go Home (18 January 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Your Place or Mine? (25 January 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Take This Job... (1 February 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *The Hitler Paradox (8 February 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Walking the Line (15 February 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Soulmates (22 February 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Revelations (1 March 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Mea Culpa (8 March 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Liar, Liar (15 March 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Parents: Who Needs 'Em? (22 March 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Freedomia (29 March 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Spare the Rod (5 April 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Heart's Desire (12 April 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Definitely Maybe (19 April 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Winner Take All (3 May 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *All About C (10 May 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway *Something About Love (17 May 2002) - Benjamin Hardaway Relic Hunter (1 episode) *The Legend of the Lost (9 October 2000) - Mudo Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Actors Category:Open Heart Cast